


Left Unsaid

by ObjectiveMistress



Series: Be the Peaf [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Be the Peaf, F/M, Gen, Post Harmonic Convergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 19:37:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1829806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObjectiveMistress/pseuds/ObjectiveMistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being strong meant that some things are better left unsaid. Be The Peaf Prompt Week 52 – Secrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Left Unsaid

**Rating:**  K+

 **Word Count:**  ~400

 **Summary:**  Being strong meant that some things are better left unsaid. Be The Peaf Prompt Week 52 – Secrets.

 **Author Note:**  Excited for my first work of part of the Peaf! But I'm not even sure this fic makes sense or is coherent…bah why not. Hope someone enjoys it.

.

.

Everyone is so exhausted by the end of the battle that it's easy to brush them off. Korra insists that she is fine, and even pitches in to heal the wounds of her friends. She says all she needs is rest and some time to reflect on her own. After the events of the day, no one has the heart to tell her no.

It's only when she closes the door that she finally gets to peel off her clothing, soiled by polar snow, sweat and blood. She revels in the silence. Being alone allows the dead weight of duty to fall off her shoulders. Her movements are clumsy and pained as she lets her coat fall silently to the floor.

She had been strong today. This was a fact that no one in their right mind would be able to deny. Against all odds, the Avatar triumphed and saved the world, as it was her sacred duty to do. But that strength had ebbed along with the spurts of adrenaline that propelled her body forward to new heights.

Sometimes being strong meant keeping things close to the chest to shield others.

Sometimes it meant keeping secrets.

Korra knew it was unwise; she was so tired and weakened by the day that she didn't have the energy to heal herself. For a long time, she considered asking for help as a sign of weakness. But now, she knows that the aid of other is often the crucial ingredient to success.

Reluctantly, she peels her shirt off over her bruised ribs. She squeezes her eyes shut and tries to muffle the small cry of pain that escapes from between her slightly parted lips.

"Is everything okay in there?" A voice permeates the closed door of her quarters.

Of course it would be Mako. He must have heard her groan of pain.

"I'm fine!" She yells back, tried to sound assured. "I'm just tired. Go to sleep, you need it too."

"Alright…" There is a hesitation. His pause begs for words to fill the space. "Goodnight, Korra."

"Goodnight."

As far as anyone needed to know, she escaped the battle unscathed, as the history books would certainly repeat. It was all she could do to prevent a bit of extra pain to seep into the world.


End file.
